Hellsing: Hybrid
by Bugg18
Summary: Miku & Mafuyu(Sai) Hinasaki are unique individuals, being half vampire and half werewolf. And upon moving to England to start college, they try to live as normal as possible. However, when Miku starts having dreams of a man dressed in red again, things become interesting. And what's this about the Hellsing Organization that claims to have known their father? MikuXAlucard SaiXSeras.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – April 1, 2029

 _It's been thirty years since the unknown Nazi attack here in England, and so much has changed since that horrific day… The round table conference was restored with the grand children of the old goats. And we had replenished our number of troops with more mercenaries, on the request of Seras, who has taken a liking to them after getting to know Captain Bernadette before his demise…_

 _Other than that, we have a new staff to run the household here at the manor. Minus a certain roll I don't believe I'll ever have the heart to fill with another. Not after Walter, who perished in the Nazi attack, after turning traitor. His betrayal just hit too close to home. Especially after what Sir Isaac had revealed to me after everything was said and done…_

 _But on to others less depressing topics, there have been a couple of things that have not changed in the least._

 _One of them being Seras… She still looks the same, of course, that is due to her status as a vampire. Though I must say that I am surprised that she managed to stay herself once she drank blood of her own free will. All she gained was the confidence to be herself. A cheeky, foul mouthed little brat as I had once suspected… Really, you wouldn't believe the mouth on her… I don't need children to know how it feels to be a mother. Not while I had Seras with me.…_

 _A single mother at that, with the way_ my loyal servant _has skipped out on his dark daughter. Speaking of which, that is the second thing that has not changed. Alucard has not returned. We've seen not one sound of maniacal laughter, nor a single black tendril of a shadow of him. He is late, and I will have words when and_ if _he returns. I do not have the luxury of waiting centuries for him to return like Seras has. As it is, I have already grown old and grey… Alucard needs to return soon… I would like to see him at least one last time before I die of old age… Until next I write._

 _Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing…_

…

Reading the last entry of the little book my master had given me to help _catch me up_ , I couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. She was right on all accounts save one. I did not _skip out_ on them. The truth of the matter was that I was lost within myself, and it took thirty years to kill enough of myself off, just to be able to come back. Someone who has lived as long as I have, would have a lot of self to kill.

 _At least my master got her wish…_ I thought, as I thought back to the same day this was written. Not but mere _hours_ after this was written to be more realistic. Don't misunderstand, Integra is still very much alive and kicking, and shooting… Still, I find it funny that she believed that I would find her blood repulsive. Virgin blood is still virgin blood. Age does not really make it loose its potency, but it has a certain taste only true vampires who have lived a long while could appreciate and savor.

Nonetheless, I also knew how she felt about Walter. It was a shame really, that such a beautiful old man threw his ability to age and die like a proper human away. I really hope that he eventually understood that I would have killed to be able to grow old and die before he died in that fire Integra had told me about.

"Master, we're about to land." The Police Girl said, as she sat down across from me in her seat on the plane we were flying in.

Nodding my head once to show that I heard her, I closed the book. A few hours ago, my master gave my dark child and I a new mission. Our first since I returned four days ago. We keep getting reports of ghoul activity, only to later piles of dust when hunters were sent out to search and destroy. And ever since I was told about it, I've found myself curious…

"Sir… Do you think that another vampire could be doing this?" the Police Girl asked, reflecting my thoughts out loud. Seems like I wasn't the only one who was curious.

"It's possible… However, if that is the case, it's probably some sort of pathetic vampire creating them, then killing them off as if he didn't do anything to start with to get under our good graces." I said, as I looked up at Seras. "Then again, it could be something else entirely." I suggested, as the Police Girl looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wait! It could be something other than a vampire?" she asked, as I felt the urge to shoot her out of irritation. Honestly, how in the hell did she survive around Integra for thirty years?

"We exist, do we not?" I asked her sarcastically.

Feeling a bit sheepish, she looked elsewhere and shut her mouth thankfully. Ever since she drank that blood from that French mercenary, she really _had_ become rather cheeky as Integra had put it.

"I'll ignore your ignorance for now. Seeing as you've only been dealing with vampires your whole draculina life." I said, only to pause as I remembered that silent man from millennium. "Well, save that werewolf thirty years ago." I said, as I remembered the smell of wolf that seemed to cloak him.

"Oh, I had forgotten about him… He was happy that I killed him." Seras said, as I stood to my feet. Moving into the back, I slipped into my coffin. I was too tired and irritable to put up with Seras antics any longer. Especially with it being in the middle of the day.

Getting comfortable, I let myself slip into a dead sleep. Or so I had thought it would be…

…..

 _Elsewhere..._

 _"Oh no, not this again…" I heard myself say as I woke up in that familiar field of flowers once more. "Come on Miku. You've got to wake up now." I whispered to myself, as I heard the faint sound of running water. Glancing around, I looked to see if he was here yet. When I didn't find him, I decided to do as I always did when I couldn't wake up from the dream, and went to find the source of the sound._

 _Arriving at a small stream, I knelt down to look into it. And when I did, my reflection shimmered before the image itself changed to show the tree from my childhood…_

 _It was when my younger twin brother and I were seven years old, that we would climb and play up in that tree. But it was on that particular day, that I sat at the base of the trunk, while my brother swung around in the branches, that I reflected on the very strange dream I had had the night before._

 _At this thought, the image in the water shimmered again, and changed to show me the field I was currently standing in, only it was showing me standing in it as my childhood self. And across from me was the tall man dressed in a red trench coat…_

 _I could clearly remember asking myself why I wasn't afraid of that dangerous man, and how I was able to feel so at ease around him. A man who looked, and had a scent and aura that could only describe someone from a horror story. A story that a kid's imagination would never do justice to…_

 _"I see you've grown up…" I heard a deep voice say from behind me, as I jumped up to look at who it was._

 _Looking up, I saw the same man in the water, and he looked exactly the same as he had when I was little._

 _"It's you." I said, as I looked up into his red eyes. Once again, I couldn't help but wonder why I wasn't trying to get away from this man. This strange being…_

 _Seeing my inner confusion, I was given the evil version of the Cheshire cat's grin that was all teeth and sharp, sharp fangs. And if his scent was anything to go by, then I'd say that he was a vampire…_

 _"Who are you?" I asked him then, as I moved to the side, so that I wouldn't be between him and the stream. Sure, I could jump over it, but that would put my back to him, and my instinct told me that I would be hunted down the moment I did such a thing._

 _"You'll know soon enough, little one… You'll know soon enough." I heard him say, as a familiar voice broke through the haze of the dream._

 _"SIS!" It was Sai, my brother._

 _Looking back behind me, I felt the dream world shatter, as the man's maniacal laughter filled my mind as consciousness snapped me back to myself…_

Jerking awake, I felt my body move to jump up into a defensive stance, only to be hindered by my brother's hands pulling me by my arms back into my seat.

"Easy Sis, it's alright, you're not there anymore." He said, as I snapped my head around to look in his direction.

"Sai?" I said, as I took deep breaths, trying to calm my heart rate down.

"I'm here Sis…" He said, as he put an arm around me, and hugged me to his side. "What was that all about?" he asked me a moment later, once I had caught my breath.

"You know those dreams I use to have when we were little?" I asked him, as I pulled away, and rubbed the sleep from my face.

" _Those_?" He repeated, before raising an eyebrow at me. "I thought they had stopped."

"They did… But something must have triggered them into starting up again. I'm not sure what, but maybe it's something waiting for us in England…" I said, as I opened the window, and looked out over the top of the ocean from the plane we were flying on.

We were on our way to England, where we are to begin college. Sai was really excited when we got our acceptance letters. I was happy, but something deep down made my stomach flutter; as if my instincts were telling me that going to England would change our lives forever.

But despite my strange feeling, I didn't have the heart to say no to my kid brother; and it was the perfect excuse to finally get away from that bastard Kai Shimada who believed he was my fiancée or something…

"Maybe… We'll just have to wait and see. It's all we can do. For all we know, our fears could be founded; or it could be nothing." Sai said, as he shrugged his shoulders, his concern for me clear as a bell. "And look on the bright side. We did some major cleaning up before we left. We left home safe." He continued, trying to cheer me up.

Giving him a soft smile, I settled back down in my seat. He always did that when I was down. Sai really hated seeing me upset. Almost as much as he hated his first name, Mafuyu.

"Thanks…" I said, as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, anything for my awesome sister." He said, as he leaned his head on top of mine. "Did you at least figure out what he wanted this time?" Sai asked a moment later.

"No… He said that I had grown up, and he looked to be surprised… I asked who he was, and he told me that soon enough I would find out..." I said, as a shiver ran down my spine at the cryptic words…

"Like I said a long time ago, we'll figure it out eventually." He said, as he gave me a gentle squeeze.

 _I can only hope._ I thought, as I went back to looking out the window from my brother's shoulder.

UK here we come…

…..

 _Alucard…_

Opening my eyes, I couldn't help but blink in fascination and disbelief. That little girl I had discovered long ago was still alive, and a young woman at that. When I had _awakened_ from my thirty year slumber, I had thought about her, but I had also thought that she had grown old and died by then, or if she was still alive, a beautiful old crone with several grandchildren.

Yet, here I am, just finding out that not only is she alive, but she is still a young woman. Then again, I really shouldn't be surprised. She is of the Sanguine blood line after all; even if it's only half of her blood…

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt the plane tilt slightly, indicating that we were landing. Climbing out of my coffin, I walked back to the passenger area to find the Police Girl looking out the window. It was dark out, so I didn't complain or order her to shut it.

Sitting down in my own seat, I too looked out the window.

Moments later, we were getting off the plane, and into an awaiting car. And from there, we were brought to where the piles of ash still sat. Phasing out of the car with my hat and sunglasses in place, I walked right into the middle of the area.

"Wow… Looks like a hell of a fight broke out." I heard Seras say, as she walked up behind me, glancing around as she went. Ignoring her obvious outburst, I closed my eyes, and breathed in the night air, and what it had been witness to. The moment I did, I two figures. One was a male who fought off several ghouls at once. And from the way he moved, this was nothing new to him.

The same went with the other figure, who happened to be a female look alike. A look alike I surprisingly found myself pleased to recognize as the woman I saw in that dream… She fought off the master vampire, and any of his top minions who happened to get in her way. And once she had struck the vampire in the heart, she then turned gracefully to start killing off the ghouls surrounding, what seemed to smell like her brother…

And I couldn't help but admit that the way she danced with a blade in her hand, covered in the blood of her enemies struck something deep within my long dead heart…

The way they moved was quite graceful, and well-coordinated, and synchronized. And once again, it was obvious that they had been doing this a while. In fact, I'm confident that they were the ones who kept taking care of the ghouls right after the distress calls had been made.

Letting the air I had sucked in out in a darkly amused chuckle, all the while drawing Seras' curious gaze, I turned, and began walking towards the edge of the _crime scene_ the humans had set up.

"Wait Master! Did you find out anything?" I heard Seras ask from behind me.

"Smell the air, it'll tell you what transpired." I said, as I kept on walking.

As I walked, I spanned my senses out to try and find the main sources of the smalls that had been left behind this night. Only to find that they had already flown out over the sea, towards home no less… Not to mention that vampire activity was nonexistent in this area…

 _Lady Descendant of the Sanguine… You are most interesting indeed… Never before would I have thought it possible for a being to be half vampire, and half something else besides human…_ I thought, as I pulled out this thing humans now a days call cell phones… _Now to report to my master_.

…..

 _Integra…_

"Alucard, to be perfectly clear… You are telling me that someone who is a vampire, but also at the same time a _werewolf_ killed those ghouls _and_ the vampire controlling them?" I asked my servant, to make sure I had heard him right, and not because I was becoming senile. I am only 52 damn it!

"Yes, my master… From the similarity of their scent to one another, I'd say that they were brother and sister. Twins by the age of the smell…" Alucard responded, as a very reasonable question popped up in my mind.

"Wait a minute… I thought vampires cannot reproduce. How can they be half vampire, half werewolf?" I demanded, my patience growing thin, as the urge to smoke came to mind. Only to shudder in fear when I remembered what had happened the last time Seras had caught me smoking…

"That is where things get interesting… They are part of the Sanguine blood line." He said, as I raised an eyebrow, as that name struck a chord of familiarity.

"Sanguine…" I said, as I thought it over. "Wasn't that an ancient blood line of vampires that died out centuries ago?" I asked.

"Many of the Sanguine perished during my downfall as Dracula… However, there was one branch that escaped… A branch that the humans said were cursed, while we vampires called them blessed." He said, as a slightly annoyed tone entered his voice, which I ignored. After all, whenever his past was brought up, he always became rather unamused…

"Cursed from the human's perspective, and blessed from a vampire's. How on earth would a family be cursed and blessed at the same time like that?"

"It's quite easy… Simple really… Those of that Sanguine branch were… How do you say…? Vampires that could pop out infant children who could also pop out infants later on in life…" He explained, as I gaped at the walls in shock. "It wasn't easy though, for from what I had heard once, they could only make a female conceive during a certain time scale…" He continued, as I sat down behind my desk in disbelief.

"So they can reproduce…" I said, as I tried to process that into my mind. "Are you sure of this? Are you sure this wasn't some sort of court rumor from that time?" I demanded.

"I can assure you that it is no rumor… One of the females mated to a Sanguine male suddenly dropped, and gave birth right before our eyes unexpectedly. We all thought it would be still born, only to be proven wrong by the infant's cries…" He said, as I sat back.

"Well, your vampire self be damned…" I said, as I closed my only remaining eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You were hanging around the Police Girl the entire thirty years weren't you?" Alucard asked me, as an evil smirk I had picked up from him crossed my face.

"You have no idea, my servant. You have no idea…" I said, before turning serious once more. "Very well… You and Seras are to stick around for a day or two… I want you to find these hybrids, and bring them to me." I ordered, only for Alucard to speak up.

"I'm afraid our staying would only be a waste of time." I heard him said, as I paused, my ire rising at his words.

"Why is that servant?" I demanded.

"They are no longer here. And there is no longer any vampire activity here either. It is also my belief that they are already on their way to you as we speak." Alucard said, as my interest sparked.

"Oh really… I can't wait to meet them…"

…

 _Miku…_

The rest of our flight was uneventful as we landed in the city of London, and I found first moments in England to be exhausting. After waking up after that dream, I just couldn't get my nerves to settle back down enough to go back to sleep. At the moment, we were standing in front of the small apartment my brother and I were to occupy during our stay here.

It had two bedrooms, a small hallway, living area, kitchen behind a wall with an empty slot to walk through to get to it, a walk in pantry off to the side in the kitchen, and a small bath room right beside the little entry way. Not to mention that it was dirt cheap compared to all of the other places we had found. Not that we couldn't afford any of the other places, it's just that despite coming from a rich family, Sai and I don't like to wallow in it.

We both knew money never made the holder happy, so we only found it useful to an extent. Housing, food, and cloths was all we really needed, plus just a little extra, but not a whole freaking lot for other things…

All we were trying to do was be as normal as possible, and being vampire werewolf hybrids, that was a mission easier said than executed…

Grabbing our personal suit cases, we headed for our individual rooms.

"Are you sure you don't want the bigger room Sis?" Sai asked for the millionth time.

"No… You're getting that one end of story." I snapped back. Ever since we accepted this place, he had been going on and on about how his awesome sister should get to slightly bigger bed room.

"Fine…" he sighed a moment later, as he turned down the small hallway, and opened the door to the room he was getting. Secretly, I wanted him to have that room because an intruder would have to get past me first to get to him. Of course, he would freak if I were to tell him that, so I found the perfect excuse that isn't a lie.

I didn't like wide open spaces when it came to resting. I loved to feel a bit cramped as my brother called it. For some reason, I always felt as ease when the space I was in was small. I could easily curl up into myself with a good blanket or my brother and just cuddle… I really love to cuddle, but then again, who with wolf blood in them wouldn't?

Dropping my suitcase off to the side for later, I then went to find my brother. As I was about to go down the hall way to his room, I paused when I spotted him standing at the entry way.

"Oh there you are…" I said, as I walked over to him. "I was coming to tell you that I was about to go get a few groceries until tomorrow." I said, as he leaned up against the door. Blocking my way out of the house. "What are you doing?" I asked him, as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"How about I go get the groceries, and you rest up a bit." He offered, as I glared at him.

"Sai, I'm fine… Now just move so I can go… Besides, we both can't go because the rest of our stuff is due to arrive in an hour or two." I said, as I moved to push him out of my way, only to pause when he did those puppy brother eyes at me.

"Sai…" I whined, as I looked over in another direction. "Do you have to do this to me?"

A small whimper escaped his lips, making me gape and look back at him. Something that ended up being my downfall as I threw my hands up in surrender.

"Only for you, pup… Only for you…" I said, reverting back to the nickname I always used back when I had to not only raise myself, but him as well. "If you'd been anyone else, you'd be short a ball." I muttered, as I wandered back towards my room.

"I'll be back soon." Sai called after me, as I heard him open the door and shut it.

"Just come back safe Pup…" I muttered once more, as I opened my door, and walked over to my bed. Kicking off my shoes, and popping the clasp of my bra, I collapsed on the bed. Not long after, I thankfully, fell into a dreamless sleep…

However, right before my thought process completely shut down, I got that feeling that things were about to get weird. If only I'd known then, just how right I was going to be…

…..

Chapter 2 – First Days Suck

…..

Okay, just a heads up! I own nothing of Hellsing, and the OC's and main idea behind this story belongs to Dragonmaster789, who requested that I write this story! Thank you for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed it! I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

And those of you waiting for _Hellsing Forever_ , I will have the first chapter out as soon as I can. I completely forgot about the date I had set for it. For that I apologize. And if you're hearing about this story for the first time, then I recommend reading _Demented Angel_ first. Seeing as it's the first part, and _Hellsing Forever_ is the second.

Again, thanks for reading!

Bugg18.


	2. Chapter 2

The lyrics you will see belong to the song _Watch you bleed by Five Finger Death Punch_.

….

Chapter 2 – First Days Suck

 _Sai…_

" _I'd. Give anything. Just to cut you free… I'd. Give blood… Just to watch you, just to watch you bleed..._ " I sang as I walked down the street, watching anything that I went by, or passed me by. I was listening to one of my favorite songs by Five Finger Death Punch as I walked. They were a really good band, and this song in particular reminded me of how I felt towards the enemies Sis and I had fought in the past. " _I see through you, and all your lies… You are everything, that I despise… You won't take shit, when you leave… What the hell do you want from me?... I'm over it. So over it… This is goodbye… I'd. Give anything. Just to cut you free… I'd. Give blood… Just to make you, just to watch you bleed…"_ I continued to sing as a group of really hot girls passed me by. A few of them looking me up and down with interest as I passed by, singing regardless of who I was around.

Eventually I came across the grocery store, and walked inside as I pulled out my phone, and cut the music down to low. Popping one of my ear pieces out, I tucked it into my shirt and I began looking around at the goods available. Grabbing a small basket, I silently tapped to the beat of the next song that had started playing as I went around grabbing things. From cereal for tomorrow morning, to something easy for dinner tonight, and a few snacks and drinks, I soon found myself paying and leaving. However, before I could crank my music up and pop my ear piece back in, I heard a muffled scream coming from the alley nearby. Sniffing the air, I felt my body freeze to the spot for a mere second as the familiar scent of rapidly decaying flesh met my sensitive nose.

 _Shit…_ I thought, as I ran towards the alley way. However, before I went barging down it, I carefully hid the stuff I had just bought behind some empty card board boxes. After that, I then silently crept closer to where the sounds of the scuffle had ceased. When I got within sight of what was going on, I saw two ghouls eating a human woman. And at the rate they were going, there would be no rising for her. After all, there was only one arm, one leg, her hips, shoulders, neck and chest left of her. The rest had already been eaten.

"What a shame… She looked like she had been really hot too." I tsked, making the ghouls look up at me with their soulless eyes. Not happy with the intrusion on their meal, they got up and came at me with the intention of killing and eating me too.

Too bad for the bastards though, because if I were to get eaten, Miku would find a way to bring me back, and kill me all over again for getting killed in the first place. Reaching into my boots, I pulled out the knives I always carried in each, and flipped them over so that the blades each rested in my palms.

"Well, I'd ask if you had any last words, but seeing as you're mindless killing eating ghouls… Well you get my point." I said, as I flicked my wrist, sending each of the blades into its own heart up to the hilt… The two ghouls fell to the ground with a thud before turning to dust in the wind. Causing my knives to clutter to the asphalt. The noise echoing in the deathly silent alley way.

Seeing the ashes blow away, I walked up and grabbed my knives, cleaning them of any extra dust on them before walking back to where the body lay. Closing my eyes, I sent up a prayer for her mortal soul before pulling out my phone, and calling my sister.

"Did you forget what you were out to go do Sai?" I heard Miku ask, as I rolled my eyes.

"No… I got the stuff, but I'm going to be late getting back." I warned, as a dangerous, teasing tone entered Miku's voice.

"Sai… This had better not have anything to do with _playing_ with your opposite sex does it? Because if it does, then I'm not even gonna touch what you bring home." She said, as I rolled my eyes, a blush staining my face.

"Sorry, I'm not into necrophilia…" I said, causing all movement on Miku's side to stop.

"You found a body?" she asked, all serious now.

"Yeah… She was gone before I even laid eyes on what was happening… And she's too eaten to rise again. The two eating her are dead." I said, as I looked back at the piles of dust.

"You have a place you can bury her?" she asked me next, as I looked around.

"Afraid not… We're in an alley way. And as far as I know, there isn't an empty park nearby." I said, as I began wondering what I should do.

After a long pause, I heard Miku sigh in annoyance.

"I hate to tell you to do this, but you'll just have to burn the body to be sure." Miku suggested. "And it'll at least let the authorities know that there is a body down that way. Just move the groceries to a safe place so the cops won't pick them up at evidence."

"Hm…" I hummed in agreement before hanging up. I hated the idea too, but we really had no choice. Sighing in annoyance, I set about the task I had been left to. Once the groceries were safely hidden away in another empty alley, I then pulled all my clothes off before turning into a white wolf. And trust me, I hid my clothes just as well as I did the food before running off on four legs. While I carefully held my lighter in my mouth.

When I reached the body once more, I carefully looked around and smelled the air before I turned back human long enough to set the two halves of the body on fire. With that done, I turned from a naked human back to a wolf. Running back to my clothes, I hastily put my pants back on. Don't get me wrong, I'm not ashamed of how I look. It's just that I don't want _every_ woman after my ass. It would be hard to be discreet if I didn't be careful…

 _Where did I put?_ I thought, as it started to rain. _Oh shit! The groceries!_ I thought in panic, as I raced to their location. However, by the time I had found them, the few cardboard boxes had already been soaked. Sighing in annoyance, I carefully pulled the wet cardboard box of the _thankfully_ still intact plastic wrapping of cereal. Doing this with the other ones, I then set off home.

"I just had to forget to tie the tops of the bags didn't I?" I asked out loud, as I followed my fading trail back home…

….

 _Miku…_

Growling in frustration as I put my phone back on my nightstand, I mentally berated myself for not insisting that I went with him. I had told him time and time again not to go into a situation like that by himself. If he knew that the victim was already dead and beyond help, then he should have called then waited on me.

 _Gr… And we have entrance exams tomorrow too!_ I thought bitterly. We've almost gone through our first day here in England, and already we've got two ghouls down. Sighing, I just let it go. After all, Sai knows what to do, he's done it before, and he came out of it unscathed. The worst thing that could happen at this moment is that the groceries got ruined… Checking the time, I could see that it would be dark soon. Getting up, I grabbed my suitcase, and began unpacking my personal belongings. Once that was done, I walked out into the kitchen to see what we had, and what we didn't. Once I had a mind of what we had and didn't, I then went into the living room.

Taking the time to grab my latest book from my room, I then sat down on the couch, and cracked it open. Before I knew it, ten minutes had passed before a water logged Sai came in the door, slamming it behind him.

Upon seen the water he dragged across the floor, I couldn't help but sink down on the couch in annoyance. Hearing it, Sai threw me a questioning glare.

"I'm not cleaning it up." I warned in a slightly annoyed voice, as I nodded in the direction of the entry way. Looking, he at least had the decency to look sheepish, before suddenly sitting in a corner, drawing circles in the wall. Blinking over at my brother, I rolled my eyes as I got up off the couch. Knowing that he wasn't going to be very much help until he forgot about it, I just went into the kitchen to put the stuff away.

When that was done, and I walked back out into the living room to see that my twin brother hadn't moved an inch, I simply went into my room, and straight to my secret stash. Pulling the small wrapped object into my hand, I slowly walked over to my depressed brother until I stood behind him.

Unwrapping what I had got for him, I held it out towards him and waited…

 _One… Two… Three… Bingo…_ I mentally thought, as Sai stiffened up where he sat by the time I passed _one_. Whirled around when I was at _two_ , and had snatched the chocolate resse's cup from my hand by _three_ , and had it devoured by the word _bingo…_

Not long after it was down his throat, was I then enveloped him a huge hug.

"YAY! MY SISSY LOVES ME!" He loudly declared, as I rolled my eyes, an amused smirk on my lips.

"Yeah, yeah… Now let go, I've got food to cook. I'm starving…" I said, as he let go of me, and went back into his room. Moments later, I could hear him playing his guitar, and humming the lyrics to a new song he was inventing. Shaking my head at my brother's humorous antics, I went into the kitchen to make dinner. Hamburger Helper of all things. I guess he just wanted me to take it easy tonight…

 _Yeah… That's my crazy assed lovable brother…_ I thought as I grabbed what I needed and began…

….

 _Integra…_

"So they really are here…" I said, as I looked up at Simon, the head of my intelligence division here at Hellsing, who nodded in reply.

"It would appear so Sir… The police department turned this case over to us the moment they noticed that something had eaten parts of the victim completely. And the piles of dust left behind are much in the same manner as the ones found in the United States." Simon said, as I looked down at the files and pictures that had been provided.

The body had been torn to bits, eaten, and then set on fire. It was strange, really, because ghouls aren't normally that intelligent. They wouldn't think for themselves like this, and why would a vampire leave the shell of its meal's disposal to its ghouls who would easily leave clues behind. Sighing heavily, I pulled out a cigar and lit it.

"Very well… You are to report should you hear of something like this again, but until then you are dismissed." I said, as Simon bowed before leaving.

With him gone, I sat back, and took a long drag of the cigar hanging from my mouth. What Alucard had said was unsettling. Two beings I know next to nothing about are here in London, and it is unclear as to which side they are on. Are they last remnants of that wretched millennium? Are they just agents of darkness that decided to plague humanity? Or are they on the same side as us? Just one huge, suspense filled question without an answer up in the air.

"You wish to know if they are a threat to us." A voice said from the shadows, as Alucard appeared. Not unused to this, I just looked up at him. I had forgotten once again that he is now everywhere and nowhere. With it being a new power of his, all it will take is some getting use to it.

"Well, are they my servant?" I pressed, as Alucard looked wistfully out the window. _I never thought I'd ever be able to put that kind of word towards him._ I thought in bewilderment.

"Killing them would make things… Uninteresting." He said, as I sent a well-placed glare his way.

"That does not answer my question, Alucard! Now are they a bloody threat, or are they not?" I demanded, as he just smirked at me.

Instead of answering me, he just disappeared. Growling under my breath, I just took another draw off my cigar. I could almost practically hearing Walter in my head saying, _he surely is a monster isn't he?_

"Curse you Walter… For ending up being a traitor…" I muttered, as I looked through the files once more.

…

 _Miku…_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

THWAK!

Did I ever mention that I really hate mornings? No? Well, I really do. Crawling out of bed, I pulled on the pair of shorts I always kept on hand in case of late night emergencies. Once they were up, I walked past the mirror, ignoring the horrid image that would greet my tired eyes, and out my bedroom door.

Walking down the hallway, I simply banged on my brother's door until I heard the tell tail _Go away_ from inside.

"Get up Sai… We've got to get to school soon. We've got entrance exams." I said through the door, not even bothering to open it with the way I knew my brother slept.

"I don't wanna." I heard from inside.

"Fine, I'll eat all the chocolate by myself." I said simply, before I heard some rummaging around followed by a loud crash. A moment later, Sai had the door open, wearing a pair of shorts and no shirt.

"I'm up, damn it Sis." He grumbled, as he headed for the shower, throwing me a dirty look as he went.

"Don't drown." I said sarcastically, to which he threw me the finger.

Smirking in amusement, I went into the kitchen, and poured myself a bowl of cereal Sai had got yesterday. Fifteen minutes later, Sai entered the kitchen with a towel around his shoulders, and got his own bowl of cereal. Munching on the Count Chocola (Couldn't resist… Never had it myself though…) I had, I watched as he sat down, and blinked at it for a few minutes before taking a bite.

"You awake over there?" I asked, as I giggled a little bit.

"Sort of." He said, as he took another bite.

Shaking my head, I picked up my empty bowl, and took it to the sink. Washing it out, I then turned to leave.

"I'm in the shower if you need me." I said over my shoulder, as my brother barely nodded his head in response.

After my shower, I just pulled on some black jeans, and a dark blue top that had sleeves, but a portion to show the round of my shoulders off. They looked similar to civilian clothes, but they also granted me the mobility to fight if I were to be caught up in something I can't get out of. Brushing out my shoulder length aqua blue hair, I looked my appearance out in the mirror. I really wasn't anything to look at. Except for the strange hair and eye color I have.

I was born with aqua blue hair, and matching color eyes. They looked strange with my pale face. Sai has the same color hair as I do, but instead of having aqua eyes, his are gold. And instead of a normal pupil, we both have slits. Thankfully though, we've been able to play our strange eyes off as contacts. Either way, I'm just happy we didn't live in the time that contacts hadn't been invented yet.

Sighing heavily, I just put the strangeness of my hair and eye color out of my mind, and left the bathroom. Heading to my room, I then slid on my boots, and tucked my hidden knives down in the shoe. Ever since we were little, Sai and I were taught how to use weapons by our father, behind our mother's back. His excuse was that we might need this information to survive some things that may lie ahead for us.

 _Daddy… I miss you…_ I thought, as I reached over to the picture on my night stand. It was of the four of us, my father, mother, Sai, and me. In the picture, there was a person who stood off to the side that was scratched out. That person was our mother. Her name is Katherine Sanguine, and all I know is that she's a pureblooded vampire only God knew where.

I don't remember much about her, but I do remember that she abandoned us at a young age to our father. She just suddenly cut ties with us at the drop of a hat, and we haven't seen her since. Sai doesn't really even remember her, and he never once considered her to be our mother either. Instead, he sees me as more of a mother than Katherine would ever be. But anyway…

A few years after she left, our father was killed in his line of work. Hunting creatures like ghouls and vampires. In fact, it had been a master vampire that had killed him by the name of Kirion (Key-ree-un - (First syllable of " _onion"_ for the last part of the name.) or something.

When I got a bit older, I learned all that I could about him. All I could find though, was that he was as old as dirt, and he originated from the Carpathian Mountains. There wasn't much of a trail to follow, showing that he had lived longer than anything I've ever come across before.

Like Sai, our father had golden eyes with a slit for a pupil. However, unlike us, he had natural silver/white hair, and slightly tanned skin. Other than that, the only resemblance we have to him is the majority of the shape of our faces. Besides that, Sai has the same height and build as father did.

"Sis, come on! We're running late!" I heard Sai call, as I cursed for letting my mind wander off like that.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back, as I grabbed the over the shoulder book back I kept with me. With that, we headed for our new school. St. Maria University. (Not sure if it's a real place or not, I just made the name up on the spot…)

…

 _Nearby…_

"Have the preparations been made?" Asked a cloaked and hooded figure.

"Yes, Milord… They are awaiting your orders." The servant standing next to his master said, also hooded and cloaked, but in a more plain fashion.

"Good… I want those abominations brought to me. I want the male's head, but I want the female alive." The master ordered, as the one of many servants bowed low.

"As you wish Milord." The servant said, as he slinked back into the shadows.

"Soon, you will be mine boy…" the master said to no one but the wind. "Soon you will pay for accepting my gift, and refusing me…"

…

 _Miku…_

Sighing in relief, I headed out front to meet my brother. I had been pestered all day by the idiotic fan boys that had accumulated around me in the single first day I had been at school. Really, didn't they have anything better to think about than the junk between their legs?

Jeez, Sai had the same junk, and he never let it get in the way of his studies. I may not like the idea that he's slept with a woman or two before, but he always put his learning first. It's the main reason why I just disapprove, and don't stop him. I may be the elder twin by twenty minutes, but I'm not his dictator, and _certainly_ not his wife.

Arriving at the front of the school, I found myself scowling at the group of girls Sai was flirting with. And the way they just slid right up to him in his personal space. As I got closer, I winced at the strong ass perfume they were all wearing. Looking up at Sai's controlled expression, I briefly wondered how in the world he could stand them being that close.

Upon seeing me, he told his ladies that he had to fly. They all let out a disappointed aww before turning a leaving. Once they were gone, he walked over to where I had stopped, unwilling to go any closer.

"Hey Miku." He said cheer fully, as I gaped up at him.

"How in the hell are you able to withstand that stench?" I asked him, as he just shrugged his shoulder.

"By discretely breathing with my mouth when the wind blew it away from me." He said, as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever… So, what's your schedule like?" I asked him, willing and wanting to put the subject of his flirtatious habits behind us for now.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a slip of paper, and showed it to me.

"Wow, I think we have a few similar classes." I said, as I reached into my school back to get my schedule, only to end up with empty air. Looking down my side, I saw that I had forgotten my school bag. Cursing my luck, I handed Sai his schedule.

"Just chill out Sis, we'll just go back and get it." Sai said, as he took a few cautious steps back. Waving him off, I turned to head back on my own.

"Nonsense. I'll be back in just a minute or two." I said, as I began walking off.

"Sure, just don't take too long, or they'll try and catch you." Sai warned, referring to my fan boy club.

"Oh, don't remind me." I said, as I walked out of hearing range. Within moments, I was back in my last class, and went right up to where I had been sitting. And thankfully, my bag was right where I had left it. Picking it up, I turned to leave, only to pause when I heard a loud thud coming from the professor's office.

Getting a sinking feeling, I slipped my bag over my head, and reached down to my boot. Silently slipping the knife free, I hid it behind my thigh. On silent feet, I walked up to the door separating us. Turning my back to the wall, I opened my range of senses, and listened. Inside, I heard a groaning sound, and the sounds of something eating something.

If I had been any normal college student, then I would think that the professor was just getting it on with another professor. However, the scent that accompanied the sounds did not indicate that sex was happening beyond that door.

No, there was a ghoul in that room. Easing my hand to the door handle, I slowly, and silently turned, and opened the door. Inside, I saw the ghoul back away from the professor, who stood up a moment later, the same creature as the one that had attacked him. I now had two ghouls on my hands.

Throwing the knife I held into the head of the original ghoul, I then kicked the new ghoul away from me as it lunged the moment its creator went down. Getting up as if it hadn't felt anything, it charged at me again. Waiting until he got close enough, I then snatched my other knife from my other shoe, and held it up just in time for the ghoul to end up piercing his own heart.

Once he was down, he then followed the other one into turning to ashes. Cleaning my knife of the blood that had gotten on it, I then picked up my other one, wiping the ash off of it. Placing them back in my shoes, I turned and ran out of the classroom. We were in an infested area, and I was separated from Sai.

However, before I could even get to where I had left him, I was blocked by two male pure blooded vampires.

"Get. Out. Of. My Way." I growled out at them in a cold voice.

"No can do sweet-heart." One of them said.

"We've been ordered to take to _him_." The other said, as they sneered at me.

" _Him?_ Who are you talking about? Is he the one who set this up?" I demanded, as they chuckled at me.

"You'll see soon enough… And if you come quietly like a good little bitch, we'll even make sure your precious brother dies a quick death." One said, while his partner nodded.

Hearing this had my blood running cold, as pure rage entered my body. Letting out a viscous snarl, I got ready to turn into my wolf form and tear them to bits. However, before I could shift a single air, two gunshots were heard before the two were turned to dust.

Blinking at what was left of them in shock, I froze when a familiar scent reached my nose. A scent I've only smelled in a place that wasn't really a reality. A scent I've only smelled in that field in my dreams as a child, and that one on the plane.

Looking in the direction that the shots and scent were coming from, I went ram rod stiff when I saw the tall man grinning like a madman back at me. It was the man dressed in red, with eyes the color of blood, and hair as black as the darkest shadow…

"There you are… Little one…" He said, in that deep voice of his, as shivers ran down my spine once more. And again, I got the odd impression that I was safe with this man. This man who just killed two of his own kind without even blinking.

If I haven't said it yet, I'll say it now…

First days… They Suck…

…

Chapter 3 – Hellion: Integra Fairbrook Wengates Hellsing…

…...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Hellion Integra Fairbrook Wengates Hellsing

 _Miku…_

Looking into the eyes of that man dressed in red turned out to be a mistake when I saw them soften ever so slightly, and the world around me blurred before I was looking up at the red man, from a child's height. And instead of the blood spattered hall, we were back in that field. Meeting for the first time…

 _"What are you? You don't smell human." I told the stranger, as I looked up over at his strange but really pretty red eyes. Raising an eyebrow at me, he simply walked closer to kneel down to be as close to my shorter height as possible._

 _"Neither do you, little one…" he said, as he looked at me curiously. "Neither do you."_

 _Upon closer inspection, I got the feeling that I had seen him before, but just a really long time ago. That didn't make sense because I was only 7. Well, in werewolf years. Or that's what Daddy had told me I was aging by. And by the look on the guy's face, I would say that he was in the same boat._

 _"Do I know you mister?" I asked him a moment later, when I couldn't keep my curiosity to myself any longer. Daddy did always say that I was too little to contain it all… But anyway, his smell, it was also very new, but familiar to me._

 _"Interesting…" the red man said, not even answering my question. Puffing out my cheeks in anger, I crossed my arms, and sat down on the ground, and glared up at him. Seeing it, the red man blinked before he threw his head back in a dark laugh._

 _"What?" I chirped up at him, wondering if he was off his rocker or something._

 _"You do remind me of someone I once knew… God, it's been centuries since she last crossed my mind…" the red man said out loud, as he looked back down at me. "What is your name little one?" he asked._

 _"Hey, aren't you supposed to introduce yourself first?" I said, placing my hands on my small hips. Daddy told me that it was only polite to introduce yourself before asking the name of another. However, before he could, a ripple ran through the air, making him look up for a second before looking back down at me._

 _"I am called Alucard… But you can return your name another time, Lady Descendant of the Sanguine Line…" the mysterious man in red said, as he faded along with the field of flowers…_

"Alucard…" I heard myself say in a faint whisper, before everything went black…

….

 _Alucard…_

When the girl began falling over unconscious, my name falling from her lips, I couldn't stop the smirk that crossed my face as I quickly moved to catch her. The moment she was up against me, I found myself enveloped in her scent. This was her alright. And if the lifeless eyes she just had were anything to go by, then I'd say that she remembered something. Of what, I'll have to find out later…

Putting one arm under her legs, I then scooped her up. As I began walking away, I reached out with my shadows to devour the two vampires that had dared to try and lay a finger on her. I would process the information I would get from their blood later. For now, I needed to find her brother before whoever is after them does. Or he mistakes Seras for the vampire behind all of this.

….

 _Sai…_

The second I heard screaming coming from the inside of the building, I took off in search of my sister as the stench of death and decay hit my nose. Ghouls and vampires were here, overrunning the school. However, before I could enter the building, I saw something that made me pause.

Off to the side stood a woman with huge boobs, hour glass figure, and a knock 'em dead beautiful face, fighting off ghouls with a gun a normal _human_ _man_ wouldn't have been able to lift. The military crimson military uniform she wore was really tight in the chest, and the skirt rode high up on her thighs. Just seeing her had me hot and bothered as I stood at attention…

 _Damn it Boy! We're in the middle of a ghoul infestation! I don't have time to think dirty thoughts!_ I mentally yelled at myself, as I looked up to see her dealing with one ghoul, only for another to aim a machete at her neck from behind. Not wanting the pretty, and what I could tell from her scent, vampire girl to be decapitated, I reached into my boot and pulled out a knife before I lunged forward and blocked the thing.

Quickly maneuvering it so I could disarm the ghoul, I then stabbed it one good time in the heart before it turned to dust.

"What are you doing? You need to get out of here kid." The vampire girl said, as she threw a worried glare my direction.

"Alright then, how about I let the damn ghoul decapitate you next time." I snapped back, knowing full well that I wouldn't do it. Not to a pretty face unless she hurt Miku or pissed me off in some way. "Damn for a hot vampire chick, you sure are irritating." I muttered, causing her to look at me in shock.

"Okay." She said, as she put her back to mine, as the ghouls surrounded us. I guess they got bored of our arguments. "First we'll take care of these bloody damn ghouls, then I'll thank you for saving my life… Then I'm going to ask how you knew I was a bloody vampire." She suggested, as I smirked back at her.

"Baby, I can smell the stench of vampire on you." I told her as I lunged forward to attack the ghouls. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her blush a little bit before snapping out of it to fight the ghouls on her half of the circle.

Within seconds we had all of the ghouls down before the vampire girl turned towards me.

"Okay… So you can tell I'm a vampire by scent…" she stated, before looking up at me with an eyebrow raised. "Excuse me, but are you Mafuyu Hinasaki by any chance?" she asked, as I threw an irritating glare at the damn ground.

"Yes, but call me Sai… I hate my first name." I said, as she nodded her head once.

Not long after that, gunshots were heard in the direction Miku was in. I went to move to head towards her, only to be held up by the vampire chick holding my arm.

"Now what?" I snapped at her.

"You don't need to go." She said, as I growled at her. Unfortunately for me though, instead of letting me go and backing up as far away as she could to get away from me like I was hoping, she just blinked at me, and tightened her grip on my arm.

"Let. Go." I clipped out. "I need to get to my sister." I said, as I hardened my glare at her.

"She'll be fine, my master, the one who turned me into what I am is with her." She said, as I blinked down at her.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked, starting to really get pissed off at her.

"Because hybrid, she is right here." A new voice said from behind us, as I whirled around to find my sister in the arms of a male vampire. One _way_ older than the vampire chick behind me...

"Master." I heard the girl behind me say

"What are you doing with my sister?" I demanded of him, as he just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Calm yourself boy, she is unharmed." The vampire said, as he walked over to stand in front of me. Miku sleeping _peacefully_ of all things in his arms. Holding her out towards me, I hesitantly took her back from him. No sooner had I just gotten my sister back, did a radio voice start speaking from the vampire girl.

"Captain Victoria, we're storming the campus." the voice said.

Reaching up to her ear, the vampire girl hit a button.

"Proceed." She said, before releasing it, and looking up at her vampire master.

"Let's get them out of here." The big vampire guy in red said, as they both looked back at us. "My master wants to meet you." He said, before fading right out of sight.

"Wait a minute! I never agreed to go with you." I protested, as the vampire girl looked back at me in sympathy.

"Trust me, neither did I when I was forced to go with them the first time we met." She said, as she stood to the side so that I could pass her. "By the way, I'm Seras Victoria. Just call me Seras." Unsure of what I should do or not, I took a deep breath, and followed suit. After all, two vampires were in front of me, and both seemed to be very powerful. And I couldn't take two beings on by myself. Especially not Seras' vampire master dressed in red. I haven't even fought the guy, and already I had a sinking gut feeling that I would lose even if I had Miku up and running…

 _What I get for being a women chaser…_ I thought bitterly.

…..

Seras…

Smiling softly at Sai's compliance, I followed after him once he passed me by with his sister in his arms. Miku Hinasaki, the file had said she was. From the looks of her unconscious face, it was easy to see that Miku was a beautiful girl. And so was her brother, if I dared to say so myself. Where Miku was slim, and a bit curvy, Sai was tall, muscular, and well built. Not to mention the way he fights, and the way his eyes turned to molten gold as the thrill of the fight sang through his blood.

Just thinking about it had my throat burning just for a taste.

 _Control yourself Seras! You don't want to go back to being called Police Girl now do you? It took you forever to earn being called by your name!_ I mentally scolded myself, as my master's dark laughter filled my mind.

 _What's this? Is my fledgling becoming sexually frustrated? Odd concerning the fact that you are still a virgin thirty years after being turned._ He teased, as I felt my patience growing thin.

 _WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT LOOSING IT BEFORE YOUR RETURN MASTER! BESIDES, IF PIP HADN'T HAD GONE AND GOTTEN HIMSELF KILLED, I WOULD HAVE LOST IT LONG BEFORE YOU DISAPPEARED!_ I mentally shouted back at him, earning another laugh from him.

 _Well fine then? I bet that_ YOU'VE _been celibate for centuries!_ I said back, making everything go silent for long enough to make me think I had won our little argument, only to have that hope shattered the next moment.

 _Only for fifty years_ …

I was so shocked that I missed my next step, and tripped, falling forward like the klutz I was when I was still human. Fully expecting to fall flat on my face, I was surprised when I was snatched right out of the air.

Blinking at the ground I should have hit, I then looked up at the person who saved me to see Sai holding me around the waist, up under his arm.

"Careful." He said, before setting me back on my feet, and continuing on towards the car the troops were directing him towards. Blinking at his back like a slack jawed idiot, I couldn't help but feel a faint blush light up my face.

 _Police Girl_ … I heard in the back of my mind, as I became even more flustered.

 _OH, SHUT UP MASTER! YOU'RE SO MEAN!_

...

 _Miku…_

I'm not sure how long I was out, but it was the sound of two voices that brought me back to the world of the living. One was easy to recognize as my brother's, while the other belonged to a strange woman with a very thick British accent.

"How long will she be out?" asked the woman, her voice cold and calculating.

"I'm not sure… I don't even know why she was knocked out in the first place." Sai said, as I slowly opened my eyes. Familiar foot falls could be heard as my vision fought to clear itself. "Miku? Miku…" I heard Sai call, as my vision finally cleared up so I could look up at his amber eyes. "Hey Sis." He said.

"Sai… What the hell happened? Who were you talking to? And where are we?" I asked him, as I slowly sat up. He opened his mouth to answer, but the woman from before interrupted him.

"From what my servant says, you seemed like you were having a flashback, which you passed out afterwards." The woman said, as I looked over to see an old woman with a single eye walking towards us. "And as for your last two questions… I was discussing your state with your brother… My name is Sir Integra Hellsing, Miss Hinasaki. And as for where you are, you are at the Head Quarters for the Hellsing Organization." She answered, as I looked back over at my brother, throwing him a hard look.

 _Sai…_ I mentally sent him in a warning tone. _You just wait until I get you alone._

 _Hey! Don't get angry with me! It's not like I had any choice! We had two vampires on our damn hands, and a whole freaking army of humans with guns that had blessed bullets! What the hell was I supposed to do sis? Huh?_ He demanded back, throwing me a glare of his own. _Run away and risk getting you shot?_

Sighing, I let it drop for now. _Whatever. We can discuss it later. For now, we just need to find out what situation we're in._ I said, as I cut our mental link.

"Nice to meet you Sir Integra… I'm Miku, and this is my younger twin brother Sai." I said, returning the introduction, despite the fact that she already knew our names.

"Yes… And I am aware that you both are not human…" Integra said, as I narrowed my eyes at her. Looking at Sai, I sent him my death glare. _Did you?_ I asked him, while he threw me a dry look in response. _No!_ Said nearly shouted back as the old woman continued. "And due to this, I would like to have a word with the both of you in about an hour for now… If that's alright?" she said, not really even asking, more like she expected it.

 _See what I mean?_ Sai asked in my mind, as I sighed.

"Why not… The sooner we speak with you, the sooner we can go home." I said, as Integra looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't mean to be rude Miss Hinasaki, but that may be an impossibility." Integra said, as I looked over at her furiously.

"Excuse me?" I said, as I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"That is also a matter I wish to include in our discussion later. I'll see you then." She said, clearly dismissing us before walking out of the door. Closing it firmly before the sound of a lock being locked reached our ears.

Once she was a good distance away, and far enough that a human couldn't possibly overhear, I looked over at sai in annoyance.

"You can defiantly tell she's from nobility." I said, as Sai nodded his head in agreement. That was when it dawned on me. Glancing down at the floor, I spotted my shoes, but no knives. "Were are my knives? Please tell me you've got them?" I pleaded with Sai, as he sighed before shaking his head.

"They were confiscated along with mine." He said, as I flopped back down on my back, covering my hands with my face.

"Did I ever mention that my firsts have always sucked?" I asked sarcastically, as Sai chuckled at me.

"Why yes… Yes you have dear sister." He said, as he walked over to the other bed in the room, and laid down flat on his back, his hands behind his head. "So, any idea what to do now?" he asked a moment later.

"How about you tell me what you know of this place and what happened back at the university." I suggested, as he sat up, and started with the events at the academy, up until we arrived at the Hellsing HQ as it had been put.

"I wish I knew why they suddenly attacked out of nowhere. Usually we hear reports about disappearances turning into strange murders." Sai said, once he finished.

"They were after us." I said, as I thought back to the two vampires that guy in red had killed.

"What? _After us_ , how can you be sure of that?" Sai asked, as I looked at him dead in the eye.

"They were sent to kill you and capture me." I said, as I felt a shiver run down my spine. "They were going to take me to their master."

Hearing this, I felt Sai snort, then sit back in his chair to study me closely.

"Okay… You're telling me, that they were supposed to pop my ass dead, then take you to their master…" He growled out, as fury entered his scent. "OH, that bastard is in deep shit now…" he snarled under his breath.

"Well, that won't matter until we can get out of here and figure out who it is." I said, as Sai settled himself back down.

After that, we sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. And just as I was starting to think that they had forgotten about us, as a click and a knock that sounded rather shy sounded at the door. I'd even be willing to bet that without our sensitive hearing, we wouldn't have heard it.

Sai went to stand up to answer the door, but I held my hand up to stop him. I hadn't moved from the bed I had woken up in for a long while, and I wanted to stretch my legs. Getting what I was getting at, he sat back once more.

Climbing up off the bed, I stretched my entire body before I walked over to the door, thankful that I was still in my normal clothes instead of a hospital gown. Reaching the door, I opened it just as the person on the other side was about to knock once more.

Glancing down slightly, I found a short, blonde haired, and huge breasted vampire girl with big, bright, blood colored eyes. In a twisted way, I couldn't help but think that she was adorable.

"Um… Hi." She said, as I was then hastily pulled out of the way by Sai.

"Hey Ser-AHS!" he started to say, as I jumped up from where he had placed me, grabbed him, and threw him across the room.

 _"DON'T JUST MOVE ME OUT OF TH WAY LIKE SOME SORT OF OBSTICAL TO A PRIZE!_ " I shouted at him, as he shrank back a little bit, before sticking his tongue out at me, then turning to face another direction.

Rolling my eyes, I turned to look back at the dumbfounded blonde.

"I'm Miku, and I apologize for my brother, he can be quite a horn dog at times." I said, as Seras blushed a little bit.

"Uh, don't worry about it… OH and I'm Seras…" She said, as she waved it off, only to turn serious once more. "However, Sir Integra is waiting for you in her study. I'm to guide you to her." The girl announced, as Sai quit pouting, and walked over to stand behind me like an adult.

"It's been just an hour?" He said, as I shrugged my shoulder. I could have sworn it was longer than that, but then again, time moves at an odd pace when you don't have a way to measure time.

Returning to the bed, I grabbed my shoes and put them back on my feet. Once I was set, Seras then lead us from the now unlocked room. And when we entered the hall way, I got the feeling of being watched…

…...

 _Alucard…_

Watching from the shadows, I looked on as Seras lead the twins to our master. And immediately after stepping out of that room, I watched as the girl stiffened up, and began looking around.

 _Interesting… She can sense me watching her._ I thought with interest, as I slithered through the shadows to follow them.

Ever since we returned, and I went through the blood memories of the two vampires I had encountered, I've decided that I would watch this interesting creature named Miku Hinasaki and her brother until I'm either pulled away for a mission, or ordered to stop by my master. Another war, no matter how big or small was brewing. And apparently had been over the thirty years I've been gone.

However, with these thoughts came the images of what those two had been planning to do to that girl, and the cloaked figure who was after her. I still felt a sense of déjà vu whenever I thought about this man. Something deep within me seems to recognize him somehow.

At first, I thought him to be just a reincarnation of an old enemy or ally from my human days… However, now that I reflect on it, I don't think that this is the case. Though I don't know how that could be. After all, everyone I knew from that time was dead… Both human and vampire servant and ally alike. Abraham Hellsing had seen to that…

Snarling at my own insolence, I turned my thoughts back to my dark daughter and the two she was guiding. My thoughts on the past were buried, never to be dug up again. The closest we'd gotten to that was thirty years ago, when that Major had used the DNA of Mina Harker to create his freak vampires to try and destroy me…

Before I knew it, the three had stopped in front of Integra's study as Seras knocked on the door. When they heard her call for them to enter, Seras opened the door and let the three in before closing it behind them. Phasing into the shadows of the room beyond the door was child's play as I slipped inside, and sat back to watch.

…

 _Miku…_

Looking over at the woman who had brought us here, I watched as she dismissed Seras before even turning to us, telling us to take a seat.

"Alright… Now that you are here, we have much that we must discuss…" Integra stated, as she looked between my brother and I who sat down.

"Yeah… About that… You said that going home is an impossibility… Why?" I asked, as Integra sighed heavily, as she looked down longingly at a drawer for a moment before returning her gaze to us.

"From what we've witnessed, and what my servant has reported, I can safely assume that you, yourselves, are not a threat to my country, nor the church… We even know about your work back in your home country. Hence your investigation… However, what is after you, _is_ a threat to the church and crown…" Integra began, as she looked between my brother and me. "I could have the two of you sent back to America, however, the problem would only follow you there, and we would have been sent over later on via order of her majesty due to request from the American government… I cannot, and will not allow more havoc to spread from this little problem. Is that understood?" she asked, as she tried her best to get us to realize the gravity of our situation.

"Okay… With all due respect Sir Integra, but we've been dealing with things like what happened at our school, ever since we've been on our own." I said, as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm pretty sure we can handle this on our own…"

"Really? Then why did my other servant, Seras Victoria, end up having to help prevent your brother from being killed a couple of times. All while you were absent?!" Integra demanded harshly, as I felt my blood begin to boil. However, it was not really in rage at her… More of at myself. She was right, I had gone off and left Sai alone…

"I understand that you have been doing this for a while without help. However, it's obvious that whomever it is gunning after you, knows more about you than what you realize. They know your whereabouts, your habits." Integra said, in a more gentle tone. "I'd even be willing to bet that they know very personal things about you also Miss. Hinasaki. Like how they knew to wait until the two of you separated before attacking."

Keeping my mouth shut, I let her words wash over me. Sighing heavily, I accepted them, as the words those two vampires spoke before they died, rang in my ears once more. They knew things about us, and we know nothing of them. We're blindsided…

"I apologize for my rudeness…" I muttered out a minute later. "I don't accept help very easily… Nor do I trust easily either…" I said, as Integra nodded her head once in acceptance.

"Do not worry about it any longer Miss. Hinasaki… I understand that you both are no strangers to the supernatural threats out there in the world, but there are just some things that are bigger than what two people alone can handle… And the questions are only just beginning to pile up…" Integra said, as she stood to her feet, and walked over to stare out of the window.

"What do you mean _just beginning to pile up_?" Sai asked, as he fidgeted in his seat. Now that I think about it, these chairs are really uncomfortable.

"Yesterday, I was going through some old records that belonged to my father, that my… _Late_ retainer had saved for me." Integra said, as she reached out on her desk, and picked up an old book that had a letter on top of it. "In it, I found these while I was looking for anything on werewolves upon the report of your arrival here in England…" she said, handing them to me. Taking the book, I grabbed the letter first, while Sai took the book from my hands. Cracking open to a random page, he got a haunted look on his face for a second before he snapped the book closed, and held it in his lap, and all movement ceased within him.

 _Sai?_ I called out to him mentally. However, I could feel him blocking me off. Raising a questioning eye brow, I went about opening the unsealed letter.

 _My Dearest Daughter Integra,_

 _If you've received this letter, then that means that I am gone, and Richard has finally made his move, causing you to free Alucard. In light of my death, I must ask you to be strong Integra. Only a strong willed human can control the monster known as Alucard, and hold the respect of another powerful ally of the Hellsing family… This ally, is the whole reason I leave this letter in your care, my daughter._

 _This ally is a pure blooded werewolf named Yosho Hinasaki. He is the werewolf ally we have over in America. The one I once told you about the day you asked me why we never sent our troops to the other half of the world. He and his mate, a pure blooded vampire of the Sanguine line, known as Katherine, both fight to end supernatural threats on that part of the world; as per the recent agreement between our government, and the American one. Now that you are the head of the family, and the Hellsing Organization, it is only right that you know this._

Looking up from the letter about half way through, I found myself shaking. It had mentioned someone named Alucard, and when I saw it, I couldn't help but picture the man in red who killed those two vampires. Why I know this, I don't even have a clue.

And as these thoughts entered my mind, I suddenly got the urge to look behind me. In doing so, I felt all the blood drain from my face as I spotted all too familiar blood red eyes looking back at me from the shadows.

"Sis?" I heard Sai ask, as he glanced over at me after sensing my stress, then at what I was looking at. Following my gaze, his then landed on the man with red eyes. In seeing him, I felt Sai stiffen up beside of me, and go on guard.

From back behind us, we heard Integra sigh heavily.

"Alucard, how bloody damn long have you been gawking over there?" Integra asked in annoyance, as the red man called Alucard rose to his freakish height, and grinned much like the Cheshire cat would have at Alice.

"Since the beginning." He said in that deep baritone voice of his. Just hearing it made me feel like I've been around him before, as I fought to keep the chills from racing down my spine.

As I stared at the red man, I barely registered the sound of the second sigh Integra let out in annoyance. However, whatever was said next didn't reach my ears as his eyes locked on to mine. Just seeing his eyes… Sent a shiver down my spine…

For there in those eyes as red, if not redder than that of blood, I could see the insanity lurking just beneath the surface. The lust for battle, and the blood that would flow as the result of it.

In being something other than human myself, I could understand having battle and blood lust. However, his intensity of it just sent shivers down my spine once more, but in wariness that was quickly turning into slight fear.

Sensing this, the red man I now knew as Alucard, grinned in my direction, exposing his fangs; and his other very _sharp_ looking teeth. Jumping, I turned away, as I fought the small blush that tried to appear on my face.

"A monster among his own kind, isn't he?" Integra asked me, as a smirk appeared on her face, as I glanced up at her. "Then again, what exactly are the two of you? I've read reports on you, but I still find it hard to believe that you both are vampire twins. After all, vampires cannot reproduce." She asked, as she glanced between my brother and I.

Sai glanced at me, while I just sat there, trying to decide if I should even answer. However, the fact that Alucard was standing nearby, staring a hole through my head, made it a bit harder to decide. Thankfully though, and embarrassingly so, Sai still had his head on.

 _Look Miku, I agree that this guy is very intimidating, and could hand our asses to us without even trying; however, I think we can trust them. Come on, instead of just killing us out right, or tossing us into labs to be dissected, they're asking out right. I think we owe them at least what they ask._ Sai sent through to my mind, as I sighed in defeat. After all, he was right.

But I still had one question.

"What will you do with us if we tell you? How do I know that you won't take us captive for _scientific discovery_?" I asked her, as a frown entered Integra's expression.

"I won't lie to you, I am rather curious as to your physical make up. However, I swear that not one single test will be allowed to be taken underway unless we have your and your brother's permission." She assured, as I felt another nudge from Sai.

Sighing once more, I caved in.

"Alright… We're twins with vampire in our blood, but that's only half of it." I said, as Integra raised an eyebrow. "We're also halve werewolf." I continued, as Integra went wide eyed in surprise, before turning that look to the red vampire named Alucard nearby, who just continued to look smug.

"You're both _hybrids_?" Integra asked, as Sai and I both nodded our heads once.

"Yes… Our father was a werewolf, the same one mentioned in this letter. Yosho Hinasaki." I said, as a sad expression bloomed across my face, as I held the letter up. "And our… _Biological_ _Mother_ , is the vampire Katherine Sanguine..."

"Sanguine…" Integra echoed, before she looked back at the red vampire. "Alucard, didn't you mention something about the Sanguine line earlier?" she asked him, as slight annoyance entered his face.

"Master, you've already forgotten?" the vampire asked his apparent _master_ , as Integra sent a glare his way.

"Pardon me for growing old in body and _MIND_ , Servant. Now, what was it you said about the Sanguine line…" she ordered him, as he sighed in annoyance once more.

"Why don't you ask them…? This Katherine was their mother, no?" he suggested, as a vein appeared on Integra's forehead.

"Alucard, this is no time for your mind games!" Integra snapped, as Alucard grinned maniacally. Rolling my eyes, I faced him as well.

"Yes, I'm curious as to what you know about that cursed clan." I said, causing him to eye me for a moment. Back behind me, I could practically feel Integra smirking. A shadow of haunting passed through Alucard's eyes, as he looked away from me to his master, the shadow passing.

"The Sanguine clan is a line of vampires who _have_ the ability to have children… The _only_ line in fact. They can reproduce with humans, other vampires, and apparently werewolves as well… I've heard them called both blessed _and_ cursed for this ability…" He said, as he glanced at Sai and me for a moment. "How they got this ability is unknown, as well as how this clan even got started…"

"I see…" Integra said, as she became thoughtful. "I would like to meet this Katherine Sanguine… Do you know her whereabouts? She's your mother, I'm sure you'd know." She inquired, as I growled lowly in annoyance. Hearing it, Integra raised an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"Miss Katherine may have given birth to us, but she is _not_ our mother. We're practically strangers to each other…" I said, as Sai nodded his head in agreement. "From what our grandfather Hinasaki told us, she just up and left us behind once she found out that our father was a werewolf, and that we were half werewolf. We've not hear from, or seen her sense. And quite frankly, I don't give a damn if I ever see her again."

"Very well…. I beg your pardon then…" Integra said, before she turned deadly serious once more. "Moreover, all that is left is what to do with you while you are here…"

Blinking over at her at this statement, I found myself feeling uneasy. Sai and I never worked with any organizations. We just went out and killed ghouls and vampires whenever, and wherever we found them.

"There are one of two options I can give you… Either you can join us in our work here in England, or you can just stay locked up here in the mansion… I will have my human troops see to it that you'll have everything you need and such. I'm leaving this decision up to you." Integra offered, as she gazed seriously at us.

Sitting back, I found myself both wanting to both deny and accept it. For once, I didn't want to _join_ anything. I liked having my free will. However, we would be stuck here, bored out of our minds. Not to mention that Sai would be bound to sleep with the maids here. And if I didn't watch it, one of them would be bound to get knocked up by him.

On the other hand, if we accepted, then we'd get to go out some. Who knows, maybe we could even gain enough trust to get to go back home eventually when this is all over.

 _Sai… What do you want to do? We could go kill ghouls with them under orders, or we could be stuck here for God knows how long…_ I mentally sent my brother's way, as he glanced at me, amber eyes meeting aqua…

 _I think we should give them a chance… But we shouldn't let ourselves get played either._ Sai sent back, as I sighed.

"If we accept, would we be able to just up and leave when this is over?" I asked, as Integra became thoughtful.

"It's slim, but there is a chance that will happen. If I can convince the queen that you are not a threat to the human race and church, I'm sure you'll be able to go free." Integra said, as I grit my teeth in annoyance. Sighing once again, I decided that a chance was better than not at all.

 _You okay with joining them Sai?_ I asked my brother.

 _So long as we don't have to face whoever is after us alone… Whoever that bastard is and will overpower us alone Miku… They purposely waited for us to go our separate ways before they attacked. I know that you don't like it, but if they hadn't have come along when they did, then I'd be dead, and they'd have done who knows what to you Miku…_ Sai said, as I looked down at the ground. _I say we go for it…_

 _You're right…_ I said, caving in, as I glanced up at Integra.

"Alright… We'll help you out so long as you help us with our problem with this guy who is after us... Oh, and we don't do uniforms, we have our own gear and clothes especially made to hunt…" I said, as Integra grinned at us.

"Very well…"

It was now official, we were affiliated with Hellsing, just like our father was…

…

Chapter 4 – The Hellsing Organization; Welcome to Hell…

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi guys, it's Bugg18. I know that you guys are waiting on me to update. I promise you, I am typing chapters for all my stories whenever I can. Don't worry, I haven't given up on any of my stories that are currently on my account. It's just taking a while to get the characters and scenarios going again now that I got over the writer's block I got for the last few months. I'm almost done with the next chapter for Naruto OC Style. Soon as I have it done, it will be posted!**

 **I'm sorry that it's taking a while, but I'm still alive and writing.**

 **And as always, thank you for all of the reviews; and just hanging in there with me. You guys are so awesome for that! T-T (Happy Tears)...**


End file.
